Supergirl: Stolen kiss
by Albedo666
Summary: It is Christmas at CatCo and what better way to celebrate the Holidays then have a little party. However, Cat finds herself drunk during the festivities and a certain glasses wearing hero in disguise winds up in her sights. What is the worst that can happen? Girl x girl so if not your cup of tea you know where to go. One shot.


**Authors note:** This is my second Kara/Cat pairing from Supergirl and unlike my last one this is T rated. It will be set during a Christmas party, ahead of the actual Christmas next month. For those not into girl x girl you might want to read something else. It is the annual Christmas party at CatCo and all the employees are celebrating a successful year thanks to the arrival of Supergirl. However Cat winds up drunk and sets her sights on kissing anybody under the mistletoe. Another one shot hope you enjoy.

Supergirl: Stolen kiss

CH.1: Stealing a kiss under the mistletoe

Cat Grant was drunk off her butt…and why…well around the Holidays she usually found herself depressed. These little parties were something she recalled from her time working in Metropolis and they never really bolstered any spirit or rang in high cheer…it was just an excuse to spend money on strangers and hang around the office when there were stories to do or bars to visit. In the past she had a little more cheer…but as she grew older and saw the world for what it really was…she figured it was best to just live life through the job and nothing else.

James Olsen was leaning against the wall next to her looking out at the many people who were celebrating. His arms were folded in thought but she could see him looking at her. "Spill it James…lest I send you home early."

"Cat…I realize you rule over this place with an iron thumb and all…but can't you loosen up this once and mingle with your workers? The New Year is just around the corner and after that we bring in a new year to work and get stories…so…what do you say?"

"I say give it a rest Olsen and go chat with your colleagues," Cat walked into her office slamming the door shut to signal the end of the conversation. Rubbing her temple she seats herself behind her desk and opens a drawer to pull out some alcohol. Removing the top she can hear the holiday cheer from here but she won't have anything to do with it. For most the work place during the Holiday reminded them of all the adventures they had, the humor and remiss over departures, it was a waste of time to her.

Taking a swig of her drink she looks around her office remembering the day she first came here…all the hopes and dreams of making this place well known like the Daily Planet…and still they were light years behind. Supergirl had been making improvements and while that did well for sales…it still left them struggling to stand on their own. Contemplating it a bit longer she decides to drink more…her stomach could handle the alcohol…what was the worst that can happen anyway?

* * *

"Hello…happy employees of me…Merry Holidays!" Cat looked out at everyone with cheer on her face, or was she frowning, she couldn't tell as she had drunk an entire bottle of…she forgot.

"Uh…Cat…are you drunk?" James stood by her side and she wore a broad smile and gave him a push, though he didn't move much.

"Now James…it is not polite to speculate…but yes I am quite drunk thank you for noticing. Wow…I can't believe how many of you showed…well don't let me hold any of you up…have fun." She moved off listening to them as they mingled about.

She could not remember the last time she was this wasted, her entire mind fried and her limbs acting of their own accord. Festive music was playing over the background and she stumbled along in her high heels. She spotted Winn doting over Kara and rolled her eyes before bumping into him. "Oh hi boss…just…enjoying your party-."

"Winn…winny…can I call you Winn? If you continue to stare…it will get you nowhere…plus it is darn right creepy. You either make your move…or make room for someone else." Cat giggled and frowned as she did not giggle.

"Huh…well…Kara has shot me down and I think we've entered the friend zone. I don't want to ruin what we have…and yet…I mean look at her…so beautiful and all by herself…maybe I should go and-."

"You talk too much and I am bored…how about I show you how it is done alright?" Cat moved off and as the person talking to Kara left she scooted in stopping short of bumping into her.

"Cat…um…are you ok?" Kara adjusts her glasses and Cat steadies herself as she moves a hand through her short hair.

"Why does everyone keep asking that…look…I am fine see?" She does her best smile and Kara appears uncomfortable. "Am I disturbing your festivities…cause from what I see you are here by yourself and that boy Winsome is waiting for you to make a move…I call him Winsome cause if I were younger I'd be hitting that…rawr…"

Kara looked at her incredulous like and Cat wondered if she had said all that out loud. "Uh yeah…well about Winn…he and I are just friends. Besides it might make things awkward if we start seeing each other and all…so…there is that."

Cat rolls her eyes at her safe assistant. She had taken up going to the gym to live a little, which was good, but if she didn't take any risks in the romantic department just what did that say about her?  
"You need to take a risk Kara…live a little…throw yourself into something you have no control over."

"That is easy for you to say…look at you…you are so beautiful I bet you can have any guy you want." Cat stopped in her tracks as she heard that.

"You think I am beautiful?" She couldn't remember the last time someone had actually paid her such a compliment…and meant it. She wasn't sure how much of this she would remember the following day but this moment…maybe not all Holiday parties were bad.

"Well yeah…I mean don't you think…I mean surely someone like you has some self-respect for yourself…right?" Kara runs a hand through her hair tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and Cat loses track of what she was going to say.

"I have plenty…yeah…oh look we're under the mistletoe…" Cat had never been under one before, not true she had but the kiss was drunken and sloppy and very forgettable.

"So we are, under…um…are there rules about this strictly straight you know boy and girl or do same gendered people allowed to..?"

Cat had no real idea…again she barely followed what Kara said due to her always talking like a honey bee, zzzz. Placing a hand behind her head she pulls her to her body kissing her straight on the lips. The people stop talking and everyone seems glued to the scene…not that she knows cause she is kissing a girl under the mistletoe…how funny was that? She could hear Kara mumbling and likely up in her head wondering why her boss was kissing her.

At this moment Cat didn't really care who saw so long as she got her Holiday on. Deepening the kiss she places her hands boldly on Kara's butt giving it a good ole squeeze listening as the girl whimpers a bit. The sad thing was this was the best kiss she had in a long time. Pulling back she gazes at the heavy lidded eyes behind the glasses and she smacks her lips.

"And that is how it is done Winn. I hope you all had a great time this year…now start cleaning up so we can get things set up for tomorrow…whoo…what a night." Cat began to strut to her office knowing people were watching. Once she was inside her office she placed a finger to her lips and wore a smile. Happy Holidays…indeed.

 **Authors note:** I hope everyone enjoyed this little Kara/Cat story. Another one shot and maybe supporters of these two will start showing up. For now I hope I'm doing my part.


End file.
